villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Scar (in Japanese: スカー, Sukā, or 傷の男, Kizu no Otoko, translated as Scarred Man) is an antagonist turned anti-hero of the anime/manga series Fullmetal Alchemist. His alias is derived from the prominent X-shaped scar that decorates his brow. He is introduced in the series as a serial killer who targets State Alchemists as revenge for the genocide of his people and breaking an Ishvalan taboo against the use of alchemy. Although he is not a prime antagonist in the manga, Scar establishes himself early on as one of the most often encountered dangers by the Elric brothers. He was voiced by and in the 2003 series, and by and in the 2009 series. Character Outline Scar is a survivor of the genocide campaign during the Ishvalan Rebellion. While fighting a State Alchemist named Solf J. Kimblee in the midst of the conflict, Scar lost his right arm as well as his family. With the last of his strength, his brother had attached his own arm, by means of alchemy, to Scar. Even if Scar wanted to finally break the Ishvalan teaching and perform transmutation alchemy, he cannot because his right arm is only designed for destroying. He is both a threat to the military and the Homunculi. His actions threaten to destroy several of the Homunculi's human sacrifices. As such, they have made many attempts to kill him, though unsuccessfully. Although initially appearing quite harsh and cruel, Scar's tragic past and acts of sacrifice make him an anti-villain. The development of Scar's personality reveals odd quirks, such as an affinity for cute animals, that are often at odds with his appearance of a ruthless murderer. Powers and Abilities Scar himself is not an alchemist and has very little knowledge of alchemic teachings. Scar's alchemy depends solely on his right arm's tattooed transmutation circle. His right arm was originally his older brother's which gives Scar the ability to use alchemy. However, instead of transmuting what he comes in contact with, he simply decomposes it into individual elements, completely obliterating the object. In the 2003 anime, his arm is also an incomplete Philosopher's Stone which absorbs the power of incomplete Philosopher's Stones and gives him some subconscious knowledge of alchemy. In the manga and 2009 anime, Scar reveals to have taken on his brother's knowledge and tattooed his left arm for reconstruction, effectively allowing him to perform alchemy on all 3 levels. Alchemy is a 3 step process; Determine the makeup, deconstruct the item, and reconstruct it in the desired form. Because Scar can't perform step 3, he doesn't see his use of alchemy as conflicting with his beliefs, where alchemy is an abomination before God. By the time he gets in his new tattoo in the manga storyline, is fine with using reconstruction as he no longer believes in god. Scar is physically fit and tough, able to scale buildings quickly and surviving long falls and heavy abuse during fights. In the manga storyline, he is revealed to be an Ishvalan Warrior Monk, highly trained in martial arts. Victims *Yuriy Rockbell *Sarah Rockbell *Basque Grand *Shou Tucker *Nina Tucker *Alexander *King Bradley/Wrath *13 State Alchemists *2 bounty hunters *Numerous chimeras *Numerous mannequin soldiers 2003 Anime Scar's role in the 2003 anime is initially the same as it is within the manga. He first appears in a flashback showing the time before Edward became a State Alchemist, then targeting Edward once he becomes one. He comes across the Nina Tucker chimera and, sensing it is in great pain, euthanizes her. Scar appears in the present-day of the story to track down Edward but is cut off by Alex Louis Armstrong. He kills Basque Grand and tries to do the same to a suicidal Tim Marcoh before Edward pulls him out of harm's way. As in the manga and Brotherhood, Scar destroys Edward's automail arm and a chunk of Alphonse's torso but is warded off by the military. In this series, his alchemical arm is a Philosopher's Stone passed on from his dead brother who had discovered the truth and attempted to resurrect his dead lover, resulting in the 2003 incarnation of Lust. He received the arm after being seriously wounded by Solf J. Kimblee, wherein his brother transferred the arm to Scar. As an incomplete Stone, it absorbs any material of the like, such as the Red Stones, to make itself complete. After a fight with Lust and Gluttony, Scar is found and nursed to health by Ishvalan refugees. He aids in protecting them when a band of mercenaries posing as military men and Barry the Chopper attacked, already having killed several of them. He left with the refugees for a time. Deciding that he would need a complete Philosopher's Stone to combat the military, Scar separated himself from Ishval and dragged a stone to create a massive alchemical array across the city of Liore/Reole. Edward interferes, believing that Scar plans to use the citizens as sacrifices. Instead, Scar leads an evacuation of Liore's citizens and plans to use the invading military under the orders of Frank Archer as the sacrifices. Approached by Lust, Scar acknowledges her as being the homunculus form of his brother's lover whom he also loved. The military sends Kimblee and various chimeras into the deserted city, prompting another confrontation between Scar and Kimblee with Alphonse attempting to help Scar. Kimblee transmutes Scar's non-alchemical arm into an explosive material, prompting Scar to destroy it. Although Scar kills Kimblee, he fails to stop Kimblee from transmuting Alphonse's body into explosive materials. Instead, he transmutes his alchemical arm and its Stone contents into Alphonse's body and also seals away a locket of his brother's lover's hair to keep Lust from interfering. Scar requests that Kimblee's body is thrown out in sight of the military to prompt them into an attack. Dying from wounds of both his lost arms and bullets in his attempts at shielding Lust, Scar collapses on the transmutation circle and activates it, creating the Philosopher's Stone from the soldiers within, and transferring said stone into Alphonse's body. Other Appearances Scar also briefly appears in the video game Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir as an antagonist after the Elric brothers have investigated the Tucker estate, only to find Shou and Nina dead. Scar immediately sets out to kill Edward and kills a military policeman that comes to find the Elrics. He is a difficult boss and at the end of the fight, destroys Edward's automail arm and damages Alphonse's body as in the anime and manga. He is thwarted by the arrival of the military but escapes into the sewers, disappearing from the game entirely. The outcome is the same whether the player manages to defeat him or not. Trivia *Ryōtarō Okiayu, Scar's Japanese voice actor in the first anime, also voices Gâteau du Roi, Berserker, Roman Bridger in the Japanese dub of Scream 3, King Gaius, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, and Treize Khushrenada. *Dameon Clarke, Scar's English voice actor in the first anime, also voices Cell in the FUNimation dub, Handsome Jack, and Tambourine. *Kenta Miyake, Scar's Japanese voice actor in the second anime, also voices Crimson, Cyrus, Isuka, and Sydonay. *In the 2003 anime, Kimblee personally gave Scar the X-shaped scar on his face and removed his arm. In the manga, both injuries were inadvertently caused by the explosion that Kimblee set off to murder the surrounding group of Ishvalans. *In the 2003 anime Scar is much younger than he is in the manga and the 2009 anime adaption. *In some volumes of the manga, Scar's ability for destruction is often joked about in the omakes, in which he is asked by an irritated Hawkeye (vol 14) to destroy a bathhouse that won't let people with large tattoos go in, and by an irritated Alphonse (vol 15) to destroy a convenience store that won't let people with helmet/head protectors in. In volume 16, a spoof of Scar mutilating Marcoh's face and May healing it is shown, with the spoof resembling an advertisement for a plastic surgeon, claiming it to be the "Fullmetal Plastic Surgery Clinic" (in which Marcoh's face, instead of healing into a scarred, deformed figure, is turned into a handsome, bishounen-style face), and for the newest popularity poll, killing Arakawa in cow form after finding out they both share the same rating in popularity (17th). *In an omake, it is revealed that Scar has a soft spot for cats like Alphonse. External links * . * . Navigation de:Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) pl:Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Serial Killers Category:Vigilante Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Outcast Category:Dark Priests Category:Fanatics Category:Sophisticated Category:Grey Zone Category:Protective Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Rogues Category:Obsessed Category:Mutilators Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Nameless Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Nihilists Category:Affably Evil